


Clementine

by Lazy_Crow



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, mention of MPREG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_Crow/pseuds/Lazy_Crow
Summary: Inspired by a comic on Twitter were Husk dies and Alastor goes God mode.This takes place after he's calmed down some and is taken back to the hotel.
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 88





	Clementine

**Author's Note:**

> This was made in a discord chat.

He made his way back to the hotel with the girls and Angel next to him. He's not smiling, how could he? Husk, his best friend, his husband, died right in front of him, sacrificing himself to save Alastor and for that he could never forgive himself. Charlie pushed open the door to the hotel, it was quiet, almost like it was empty.  
"Alastor." Charlie called out.  
He said nothing as he walked past the trio, he didn't want to talk to anyone, he just wanted to be alone. As he walked pass the front desk a small hand came out and grabbed his sleeve. He stopped and saw that it was Niffty, she wasn't looking at him, her one eye focused on the ground.  
"Niffty darling, please, not right now."  
She didn't loosen her grip it just got tighter and she tugged down more. Her little fist was shaking and her shoulders jumped with each quick breath she took. He couldn't leave her like this. Alastor picked her up and held her in his arms and continued to his room. He reached the door and looked at the one across from it. It hurt just seeing it there.  
"You need to go in." Niffty said, her words muffled slightly by his shoulder.  
"I..... I can't."  
"He left you something. It's important."  
Silence from the radio demon. No radio noise to accompany it.  
"Please."  
Alastor sighed. "Alright, if it's that important." It was, even if he didn't go in now he would've eventually when he didn't feel the need to fall to his knees just by being near his door.  
Alastor took the doorknob in his hand and a breath before slowly twisting it and opening the door. It became harder to breathe looking inside. Despite being the drunk he was Husk always kept his room neat and everything in the place he liked it to be, which is why when he saw a baby crib in the corner he was confused.  
"She's for you." Niffty said.  
The small cyclops got down out of Alastor's arms, she held his hand for a brief moment before turning and leaving the room closing the door behind her. Alastor was even more confused, her?  
He stared at the furniture for a while, contemplating on what he should do with it, until he heard shuffling coming from it followed by a small noise. No, it couldn't be what he was thinking. With caution Alastor made his way over to the crib and slowly looked over the railing to see what was inside and, low and behold, it was what he thought. What he feared it would be. A baby. The child had red and black hair with small antlers and a white furry face similar to his..... That wasn't what caught his attention the most though, that was the small radio frequencies coming from the child. This was his child, this was their child. Is that why he was gone for so long, for thoes months was he really  
"Dadda?" The baby said.  
Alastor's heart shot up into his throat. Dadda, probably what the baby called Husk. Alastor took deep breaths to calm himself and plastered on his usual smile  
"Why hello there little one." Alastor said as he picked up the child.  
"Dadda?" It repeated tilting it's head to the side.  
"No no, I'm not Dadda, but what's your name?" No answer. Alastor looked at the front of the crib. It had a name carved into the front, Clementine. "Is Clementine your name? It's absolutely wonderful."  
"Dadda."  
"Oh no sweetie. I'm Papa, Dadda isn't...... Dadda won't be coming back, but I'm here now and I'll take good care of you." Alastor brought the Clementine close and held her, he could feel the tears falling down his face. "I've made the biggest mistake of my afterlife, I won't every do the same with you Clementine, Papa promises."  
~End~ 

This is the comic that inspired this mess:

<https://twitter.com/happyNichi/status/1231583795268055040?s=19>

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Twitter: @TiresomeThing


End file.
